


Prime

by Anonymous033



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous033/pseuds/Anonymous033
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not stupid, Nyssa. I’m the only new blood there has been here for three years, and you’ve been a woman for much longer than that. Plus: Did you know you blush when you look at me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prime

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely tied in with my previously published fic "The Canary." Please note, however, that this story was posted on Tumblr prior to "The Canary" and was not meant to be a companion fic; thus, it is both from a different POV and in a different tense, and it may not flow from one story to the other.

“ _Ta’er al-Sahfer_?”

“Hmm?” Sara hummed, pulling the brush through the curly locks in her hand. They were both on Nyssa’s bed; Nyssa was seated before her, crossed-legged and straight-backed, while she knelt behind Nyssa and combed the older woman’s hair. This activity was not one they got to engage in often, and Sara treasured every such moment of freedom she had; Nyssa would never let anyone else touch her hair—that, Sara knew.

“Have you ever pleasured yourself?” Nyssa asked now, and Sara dropped the brush she was holding by accident.

“Uhm.” Sara paused. “Did you just ask me if I masturbated?”

Nyssa seemed to sense Sara’s unease, and she stiffened. “Yes,” she still answered. “If you must call it that.”

“I—I guess so, yeah,” Sara stuttered. The fact that she did was not a bother to her, but it was always hard to determine whether honesty was the best course with Nyssa, who played her cards close to her chest. “Why?”

Nyssa was quiet for a long while. Sara picked up the brush and continued her motions, filling the silence in action but not in sound. Three brushstrokes later, Nyssa spoke up.

“The sensations you gather from pleasuring yourself—do you often feel compelled to share them with others?”

The hairbrush felt extraordinarily slippery tonight.

“That’s called sex, Nyssa,” Sara answered drily, running the bristles repetitively through the black strands.

“I know that,” Nyssa answered churlishly. “I am curious, not naïve. But I have been outside the walls of Nanda Parbat before, and I have seen enough to consider myself fairly well-educated.”

“Okay…” Sara answered slowly. “So what’s this about?”

Nyssa fell silent once more, mulling over whatever was on her mind. Sara knew better than to push. After almost a year with the League, she was very familiar with the Heir’s various moods—Angry Nyssa almost always needed someone to calm her down, whilst Sad Nyssa just needed to be left alone; Shy Nyssa, however … Shy Nyssa was a new one, as Sara recently discovered. She had never seen this side of the woman before, up until about a couple of months ago when Nyssa had started turning up wherever Sara happened to be.

Sara had her own suspicions about why that was.

This side of Nyssa, though, was always accompanied by a flicker of uncertainty and a beat of hesitancy. And so, Sara had left it up to Nyssa to figure it out using her own resources.

Sure enough: “During my missions to neutralize external threats,” Nyssa began, “I had seen countless men and women with their partners and, in some cases, hired escorts. Beyond mere recognition of the fact, I had never felt the need to attach value to the nature of their activities.”

“Well, voyeurism isn’t for everyone,” Sara replied mildly, more so to assure Nyssa she was still listening than for any other reason. She thought she heard Nyssa snicker in response.

“Regardless, it has not been the case lately,” Nyssa continued. But then she stopped speaking again.

Sara put the brush down onto the bedside table and scooted around to face Nyssa—her left thigh pressed into Nyssa’s right. “What has been the case lately?”

Nyssa’s brown eyes flickered around the room, her gaze full of turmoil and confusion. “I have … _wished … imagined …_ to seek pleasure from someone other than my own self, which is not something I had previously needed.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Perhaps not. Others in the League do accept consorts—that, I know; but I have never…”

“So, is the problem now that you don’t trust others, or—”

“I do,” Nyssa interrupted quickly. “The person that I _want_ for … I do trust them implicitly. But I have neither given pleasure to nor received pleasure from others, and I feel … inadequate for all my longing.”

Sara sighed fondly, reaching out to tuck a curl behind Nyssa’s ear. “I’m probably not the best person to ask about sex advice,” she told Nyssa, tracing the shell of the other woman’s ear with her thumb, “but I have to say that if you like them that much, it’s probably gonna turn out alright.”

“It’s you,” Nyssa blurted, and then averted her eyes.

“Okay,” Sara answered.

Nyssa’s startled gaze flew back to meet hers. “‘Okay’?” she echoed incredulously, making Sara laugh.

“Yeah, okay,” Sara repeated. “I’m not stupid, Nyssa. I’m the only new blood there has been here for three years, and you’ve been a woman for much longer than that. Plus: Did you know you blush when you look at me?”

“I do not,” Nyssa replied, looking appalled.

“Not in a very obvious manner,” Sara agreed. “I just know you well.”

Nyssa smiled, but the happiness was muted. “The reason that I asked if you often felt compelled to share your pleasure with others…” she continued reluctantly. “I imagine that, growing up where you have, you have not been deprived of experience. While I bear no judgement on that, it … does make me pause in my consideration of whether you could reciprocate what I feel.”

“You’re asking me if I could have the hots for you,” Sara summarized, because Nyssa honestly needed to come with her own translator sometimes, “given that I’ve slept with other people before?”

“What I have to offer would surely pale in comparison to what you've offered or been offered,” Nyssa responded miserably.

“You know it doesn’t work that way, right?” Sara asked, nudging Nyssa’s thigh. “Lust isn’t a bucket of water you can only empty out. I can have been attracted to other people before and still be attracted to you now.”

Nyssa inhaled deeply. “I suppose I do know,” she admitted. “Yet, that we are having this conversation at all is a reflection—again—of … how different I am. This is not a talk one normally has, but…”

“But you’re scared,” Sara finished. “You don’t do things the way people normally do, and you’re scared you don’t know how to have sex the way people normally do either.”

Nyssa shot her a resentful look—presumably for her assumptions—but nodded anyway. “Intimacy with me would only be a burden.”

“You will _never_ be a burden to me,” Sara told her sharply. “And yeah, I’m having a hard time picturing you being all _vanilla_ or something, but that’s not going to stop me at all—not if you want to try.”

Surprise was written all over Nyssa’s face. “Are you certain?” Nyssa asked.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Sara replied. “I mean, you’re … sexy as hell, Nyssa, and I’d be lying if I said I haven’t thought about you as well. Look, I know this is all new to you, but I trust you. So, the question is: How much do you want this?”

She gave Nyssa the time to deliberate, watching as the other woman’s gaze flickered across her lips.

Eventually, Nyssa swallowed. “Desperately,” she rasped.

Sara shifted forwards and cupped Nyssa’s jaw. She could see the glaze already seeping into the other woman’s eyes; feel the hot, excited puffs of air against her own skin. Nyssa looked at her, a little out of focus, and she leant in and pressed her lips to Nyssa’s.

The effect was instantaneous.

Nyssa kissed and sucked and nipped and licked in almost an overwhelming manner, but it only served to fan the flames inside of Sara; she retaliated in equal measure, causing Nyssa to jerk away harshly when she raked her fingers down the other woman’s back.

Sara laughed through her own breathlessness. “You caught on fast,” she teased Nyssa—only to regret it when Nyssa’s face fell. “Hey, no; it’s okay. I really, really liked it.”

“Did you?” Nyssa enquired, her expression tentatively hopeful as she brought her fingers up to Sara’s lips.

Sara kissed the pads of Nyssa’s fingers. “I did. And I would love to do it again if you’re up for it.”

That was probably how Nyssa landed on her back, and Sara, on top of Nyssa. Nyssa was as singular-minded in her kissing as she was in doing everything else, but Sara was content to let her own mind wander and her own fingers roam, just so she could revel in the little gasps she elicited from Nyssa by the slide of her palm down Nyssa’s side; the tracing of her nails around the curve of Nyssa’s breast; the dip of her thumb into Nyssa’s belly button. Gradually she slipped her hand lower and lower, grazing across reflexively clenching muscles until she reached the fabric barrier.

Nyssa pulled away from her, eyes wide.

“I’m gonna need a ‘yes’ from you if you want me to take this further,” Sara informed her quietly. A million expressions flitted across Nyssa’s face before she nodded.

Slowly, so as to give Nyssa the opportunity to change her mind, Sara pushed her hand underneath Nyssa’s pants. Nyssa closed her eyes and turned her face into the pillow, a soft noise escaping her mouth when Sara delved into the slickness in between her folds. Sara took her time in working Nyssa, spreading wetness through Nyssa’s folds and massaging Nyssa’s flesh, and Nyssa bit down hard on her own bottom lip. Dipping her head, Sara soothed the sting with her tongue. Nyssa let out a strangled ‘Oh!’ at the insertion of Sara’s little finger through her entrance.

“Is it good?” Sara breathed even though Nyssa was practically lost in her haze.

“More,” Nyssa insisted, and Sara pushed her finger in a little farther.

“Like this?”

“ _Ta’er al-Sahfer,_ ” Nyssa bit out with great exasperation. Sara chuckled and withdrew her pinkie finger, replacing it with her index and middle fingers instead.

“Better?” she asked, rubbing Nyssa’s warmth.

“Much,” Nyssa choked out, her breathing coming in fast, irregular staccatos. “Sara, I…”

“You what?” Sara asked, kissing Nyssa gently. The vulnerability in Nyssa’s expression made her heart tighten.

“Should I be unable to hold on—” Nyssa pleaded. “Is it over then?”

There was a pressure behind Sara’s eyes. “No,” Sara murmured. “It’s okay to let go, I promise. I’ll still be here afterward.”

The words seemed to assuage Nyssa’s fears, and the iron grip she had on Sara’s body slackened. Sara pushed another finger into her, swallowing her moans with kisses, and sought out her clit with a thumb; it did not take long for Nyssa to fall over the edge completely, her body trembling and her walls pulsing involuntarily around Sara’s fingers, and Sara tided her through with soft, whispered words.

When Nyssa finally came back to her senses, Sara smiled goofily. “I’d say that was a successful first time,” she chirped.

“So it was, but my stamina leaves something to be desired,” Nyssa only remarked contemplatively.

Sara giggled and pulled another gasp from Nyssa as she withdrew her fingers to trail stickiness up Nyssa’s body. “Maybe I’m just really good,” Sara proposed.

“That you are,” Nyssa assured her. “I almost fear to compete.”

“Only ‘almost’?” Sara asked impishly.

And Nyssa—Nyssa gave her this sweet, open look that made her breath catch.

“If what I felt was anything to go by…” Nyssa started, “then perhaps you’re right, and my touch will not be unwelcomed as long as you desire me.”

Sara smiled proudly and nuzzled Nyssa’s cheek to breathe in the tangy, slightly musky scent. “See? You’re a quick learner.”

When she drew away, the other woman was gazing up at her in awe. “You are _magical,_ ” Nyssa declared reverently, pushing at her shoulder so that they would flip over.

Her head found home on the pillows, and Nyssa, straddling her torso, caught her lips again. She indulged for a moment in the insistence—the clash of their lips and tongues and teeth and the rhythmic grind of Nyssa’s body against hers.

But all too soon, Nyssa was asking, “Might I return the favour?”

Sara grinned. “I’m definitely not gonna say ‘no.’”                            

Whatever she was expecting, the predatory look on Nyssa’s face as the woman slid down to the vee of her legs was not it.

“Are you sure?” Sara asked when Nyssa had settled down in between her thighs. The other woman looked up at her questioningly. “You don’t _have_ to jump in head first, y’know. We can take this slow.”

“Do you not want to?” Nyssa queried doubtfully.

“It’s not that,” Sara replied. “It’s just that ten minutes ago, you still had a lot of questions. I don’t want you to feel like you have to do something you’re not ready for for the sake of keeping me.”

Nyssa’s cheeks coloured noticeably. “To be quite frank, my imaginings…”

“Oh my god, you pictured _this?_ ” Sara squeaked.

“Is that inappropriate?”

“Well—” Sara paused with a laugh. “I mean, I’m not sure you could ever call sex fantasies ‘appropriate,’ but I’m mostly surprised by how far it got? I didn’t think I was the feature of anyone’s—”

“You have been mine,” Nyssa cut in solemnly, “for longer than I could tell you. The scenes in my head—they started out tame, but you are _so stunning; so beautiful …_ I could not help myself _._ This past month, I have _craved_ you—every night.”

Sara sucked in a deep breath of air. Nyssa was going to be the death of her. “Let’s see what you can do, then,” she challenged and lifted her hips so that Nyssa could peel down her pants. The air that hit her was cool, but the other woman quickly made up for that, nose nudging her clit and mouth covering her sex.

The first flick of Nyssa’s tongue was almost a tickle.

Sara ran her fingers along Nyssa’s scalp, scratching carefully, and Nyssa glanced up to smile at her. And then, warm hands were holding her open, and Nyssa suddenly grew bold, and Sara abandoned all coherent thought with a lazy moan.

Hot. _It was hot._ It made her throb and her skin burn and her nerve endings tingle. Nyssa never focused on one spot for too long, and the unpredictability of the movements kept her trembling and trembling and hungry for more. She let out a soft cry when Nyssa’s tongue dipped inside her and squeezed her thighs around Nyssa’s head when the tongue found its way to her clit and clenched her fists into Nyssa’s hair when Nyssa lapped at her. Her abdomen coiled and tightened and she almost felt like she was suffocating on the lack of air but _god,_ she really wished Nyssa would just _stick to one spot already,_ because she could not bear the ache.

“Fuck,” she spat when Nyssa sucked at her clit. One of Nyssa’s hands abandoned its stroking to crawl up her body and over her shirt, and Sara winced at the strong fingers that tightened around her breast.

“Not a stress ball,” she pressed out, and Nyssa’s apologetic look almost made her laugh again. She laced her fingers with Nyssa’s, gentling the other woman’s touch. “We’ll work on that.”

Nyssa lightly nipped her in revenge.

“Okay,” Sara gasped. “Unless you want this to be over really soon, I suggest you lay off on the intense stuff.”

Of course, she regretted saying it the moment she did, because Nyssa enjoyed eating her out a little too much. The idle licking returned, keeping her on the edge but never tipping her over.

Impatiently, Sara removed her free hand from Nyssa’s head to push up the hem of her shirt and tug at her own nipple; it wasn’t enough, but the sparks of pleasure made her wetter still.

Nyssa seemed to enjoy that, too, because the licking grew steady. Two fingers thrust without warning into her—she clenched hard, and then Nyssa was sucking her clit again, fingers pumping curling scissoring twisting inside of her, and Sara fell apart before she knew she would.

By the time the roar in her ears had receded, Nyssa was hovering above her with concern. A tender hand brushed her hair away from her face; Sara gave Nyssa a reassuring smile and earned a cautious one back in return.

“You did really good,” Sara panted. “That was _out of this world._ ”

Nyssa breathed out slowly in relief and lay down beside her, tugging her close.

“Hold on,” Sara chuckled, lifting her hips so that she could pull her shirt down and wriggle back into her pants. The dampness on her thighs was off-putting, but she could live with it. “I can’t believe we did all that without gettin’ naked.”

Nyssa’s answer was soft in her ear. “Perhaps next time?”

The hopeful ring to Nyssa’s voice made her heart flutter.

“Yeah,” Sara responded, turning onto her side and skating a hand over the dip of Nyssa’s waist. “Next time.”

* * *

Crossposted to: [Tumblr](http://anonymous033.tumblr.com/post/116634245952/prime-a-nyssara-one-shot-nsfw-setting-loosely)


End file.
